Titanic
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Jay is the brother of Rose who also wants to get away from rich life but soon also falls for a poor boy by the name of Cameron who is a friend of Jack the two soon fall in love and have to survive the ships sinking T for violence the four main characters are listed as the characters


**OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST OF FIVE ROMANTIC MOVIE REMAKES SO THIS WAS JAY X CAM IM NOT GONNA TELL WHAT THE NEXT PAIRING OR MOVIE IS SO ENJOY THIS ONE**

_"Ill be damned." Jay heard his sister Rode say. "What is it Rose?" He asked but got no reply so he slowly walked into the living room to see his sister making a call. "Yes I was wondering if you found 'the heart of the ocean' yet Mr. Lovet." He heard his sister say hearing that diamond 'the heart of the ocean' it brought back bad memories of what happened nearly 100 years ago. "Come on pack your bags we're leaving." He heard his sister say so he and Cam packed there bags with the help of their grand daughter._

_~some hours later~_

_they were aboard the ship that was looking for the Titanic's ruins. They walked into their rooms after introducing themselves and being introduced to everyone else. They unpacked their luggage then a man asked if Rose needed anything Rose asked to see her drawing they showed her the drawing but it gave her sad memories they also showed Jay and Rose some of the things from their old rooms then a man asked if Rose was ready to go back to Titanic. She nodded then the six people walked into the serve room and a man gave a programmed image of what happ_ened at the Titanic but _also making fun of it in a way not a joke but a foolish kinda way. "Thank you for that forensic analysis but the experience was much worse." Jay knew it upset his sister so he spoke up. "I don't like you." He said. "Shh Jay!" His sister said. "Will you share your story with us Rose?" Mr. Lovet asked then Rose got up and walked to a computer monitor she saw the old and rusted doors it gave her sadness. "I'm taking her to rest." Her grand daughter said. "NO NO!" she yelled. "Tell us Rose." Mr. Lovet said. "it's been 84 years." she said. "Just try to remember anything." He replied. "Do you want to hear this story or not Mr. Lovet." Rose said they all got smiles on their faces so Jay and Rose began to tell the story. "It's been eighty four years and I can still smell the fresh paint the china had never been used the sheets had never been slept in Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was_

~1912~

All the people were in excitement about being on the large ship. Waving and cheering as the passed inspections and made it aboard. Rose and her family got out of their car and stared up at the ship. "I don't see what all the fuss is about it doesn't look any bigger than the Mortania." Rose said. "You can be plaze about something's but not Titanic your daughter is far to hard to impress Ruth." He said. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Ruth said. "It is unsinkable God himself could not sink thi-." The man was cut off by a officer as they all got onto the ship Jack and his friends were busy winning their tickets. "Bastard ideoto." The card player said. "Jack your betting everything we have." jacks friend said. "When you got nothing you got nothing to loose." Jack said in reply." The other players said something they couldn't understand then plate a card and Jack did also. "Alright moment of truth someone's life is about to change Fabrizio." Jack said. Fabrizio put down their cards then the other players did also. "Uh oh two pair I'm sorry Fabrizio I'm sorry your not gonna see your mom again for a long time because we three are going to America!" Jack yelled the two players were excited along with their friend Cameron who didn't know how to play cards. They all ran out with their stuff and got onto the ship. all the passengers stood in front of the people on the ground waving good bye to then. Te ship then started up and made it's way on the long journey. The three financially poor boys got in their beds and lied down.

Jay watched as his sister hung up the paintings. "Those paintings were a waist of money." Roses soon to be husband said. "The twist in me an Cal's taste of art work is I actually have some their fascinating like being inside a dream or something theres truth but no logic." Rose said as she hung up more paintings "what's the artists name again?" The maid asked. "Some thing Picasso." She replied. "Something Picasso he won't amount to anything trust me." Cal said as he drank his wine.

_"At sharebore their was a women who came aboard named Margret Brown we called her Molly history would calm her the unsinkable Molly Brown her husband had struck gold somewhere out west and she is what mother called 'new money' by the next afternoon we were steaming west on the coast Ireland with nothing but open ocean ahead of us but ocean__."the present day Rose said_

"Take her to sea Mr. Murdock let's stretch her legs." The captain said as the sailors pulled levers and the low deck workers put cole in the engine. Cameron, Jack, and Fabrizio ran to the front of the ship and looked over the edge. "This is beautiful Cameron." said. "Hey look look look look." Jack said pointing to the ocean all the men looked down and saw the dolphins keeping up with the speed of the ship that was going 21 knots. "You see um trees another you see um look at that one over there jump." Jack said. "I'm gonna go into the crows nest to draw." Cameron said then left.

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history and our master ship owner Mr. Keel here built it from the ground up." The designer said. "Now I may have welded her together but you I visioned a steamer so grand in scale and luxuries ness that it's supremacy with never be challenged and here she is built into solid reality." Said the man Rose then took a cigarette and lot it. "Rose you know I don't like that." Her mother said. "She knows." Cal said then took the cigarette and snuffed it out. Jay looked angry about that so he took out a cigarette and gave it to his sister the two then left and looked at the people on the ship Jay looked over to his left and noticed Jack staring at his sister and a current Caramel skinned guy looking at him.

_ "I saw my life as if I had already lived it a endless parade of parties and carillons yachts and mansions all the same yellow nosed people the same mindless chatter I felt like I was standing in the middle of a great precipice with no one to pull me out no one who cared or even noticed." The present day Rose said _

Jay looked down from the crow nest and saw his sister running he climbed onto the rail and was about to jump down but someone spoke up. "don't do it you'll die from the fall itself just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over." Cam said "No I have to save my sister." Jay said as he watched his sister climb over the rail while watching Jack and his sister chat. "You won't jump." Cam said. "Don't tell me what I will and won't do." Jay said. "Well you would of jumped all ready." He replied. " you're distracting me leave me alone." Jay said. "I can't I'm involved now if you jump I have to jump and try to save you if you jump I jump so I'm hoping you'll come back and get me off the hook so come on let me pull you back over." Cam said Jay took his hand and pulled him back over. "I'm Cameron Roberts." The half Scottish man said . "Jay DeWitt Bukater." Jay gave in reply. "Can I get that in writing?" Came asked as a joke they both heard help me then looked and saw Jack pulling Rose back from off the ship the two men quickly climbed down and rushed over to them. When they got there they saw Cal yelling at him then Rose resolve everything when the other people left Jay stepped in front of Jack. "Saw everything thank you for saving my sister I'll see you and Cameron at dinner tomorrow." Jay said then handed Jack about thirty dollars.

~the following day~

"So what is it like to be brought up as a proper man Jay?" Cam asked." It can be pretty upsetting some time because of how politics sometimes I wish I could just live a simple life and I know what your thinking poor little rich boy he has no idea how the world works." Jay said. "No I've actually had a bit of interest for politics but that life's not for me I don't have the education." Cameron said then the two Boys looked down at the ship from the crowd nest. "Looks like they're at it." Jay said watching his sister take Jacks not book then sit down looking at his pictures." But a loud horn was soon heard signaling dinner. "Zany do they always call dinner like a cavalry charge? Come on let's go get you some clothes." Bay said so the two guys climbed down the crows best and Jay took Cam to his room. "How old are you Cameron?" Jay asked. "17." Cam gave in reply. "Good I'm only a year older than you you should be able to fit this." Jay said as he pulled out a pair of shoes, a dress shirt, a suit, and a pair of slacks then handed them to Cam. " thanks Jay." Cam said the went to the bathroom to change when he came out Jay looked amazed at how well he looked. "I knew it we're the same size." Jay said. " almost Cam replied

_"The others were gracious and curious about the man who save my life but our mother looked at him like a insect a dangerous insect that must be squashed immediately." The present Day Rose said_

~later that day at dinner~

Jack and Cam walked into the dinning hall that had all the rich people in it Cam and Jack made themselves look more appropriate then they saw their rich friends and walked with them to the dining hall. "Now Cameron remember they love money so just act like your rich and you're in the clear." Jay said to Cam.

_"He must of been nervous but he never faltered they assumed he was one o them heir to a rail road fortune new money obviously but still a member of the club mother of corse could always be countered upon." The present day Rose said._

"So how are accommodations in steerage for you two I hear they are quite good on the ship." Ruth said. "Best I've ever seen hardly any rats." Rose then started to talk about Jacks artistic ness. They people all got ready to eat by putting napkins in their laps one of them asked if Cam wanted caviar but he denied to eat it Jack did also." Cameron and Jack never had a perms nanny address but Jack told them about winning the tickets onto the ship. Molly then told a joke something about money getting lit on fire. "Well let's get going Jack." Cameron said so they both got up and Jack handed Rose a note. A couple minutes later Jay and Rose met Cameron an Jack at the clock to go to 'a real party'.

The low class room was crowded with people drinking, cheering, and dancing the two rich people were enjoying the low class way I having fun. "A new song started so Cam decided this was his chance he grabbed Jays hand and began to dance by holding their hands together and jumping around on the dance floor. "Hey watch what me and Jack do." Cam said the started to tap Dane with Jack while keeping his hands in his pockets Jay and Rose then quickly began to tap dance against them then they all danced together then the two groups split back where they were with Cam and Jay dancing and Jack and Rose. After they finished Cameron grabbed two drinks and handed one to Jay. Jay quickly drank down 3/4 of the drink leaving Cam shocked. "What you think a rich boy can't drink." Jay said when Jay was really drunk he was about to fall but Cam caught him the two boys stared at each other for a moment with a large blush on their faces. "Ok well let's join them." Cam said then pulled Jay I to the line with people dancing.

~The Following Morning~

Rose and Cal were having their morning tea but what they didn't know was that Jay was hiding behing the door listening to their conversation. I'm not one of the foremans in your mile that you can comand I'm you fiancé. Jay heard Rose say. "My fiancé. MY FIANCÉ YES YOU ARE AND MY WIFE MY WIFE IN PRACTICE IF NOT BY LAW! So you will honor me you will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband because I will not be made a fool Rose." Jay heard Cal say while flipping over a table. "Is this in anyways unclear?" Cal asked. "No." Rose said scarred half to death. "Good." Cal replied then left Jay quickly went into the room to comfort his sister. "Thank you Jay." Rose said then got up and left to he. Dressing room with Trudy. Jay decided to leave an go to te crows nest where his friend Cameron was drawing the ships deck. "Hey Cameron." I only have a moment to talk because I'll have to go to the orchestra." Jay said. "Well don't let me keep you get on with it I get ready." Cam said in reply so Jay did as he was told and left after he got ready he walked to the orchestra with his family. When they got there they began to sing. "The sweet sounds of unity." Cameron thought to himself as he listened to the people singing from a distance.

Jack was also busy trying to get to speak to Rose but wasn't able to because he held a third class ticket. After the singing stopped Jay got out to the deck and went to the crows nest to see Cameron still drawing but then he saw Jack and Rose talking Jay was hopping that Rode would go with Jack because he knew Rose loved him.

~Later at Tea~

Rose and Jay sat with their mother and her friends. "Rose looked to her right and saw a young girl about the age of ten being neat and proper like she was taught to do when she was a young girl herself. "Is something wrong sis?" Jay asked Rose bugged her brother as a signal of leaving the room. "Well Rose you leave I leave." Jay whispered then the two got up and left Rose went to Hack and Jay went to Cam. "Hello Cameron I decided to come up here to see you." Jay said. "Hello Jack I changed my mind." Rose said then Jack turned around to look at her he gave only a smirk when Rose was about to say something Jack told her to shhhh and give him her hand Rose closed her eyes and Jack had her hold onto the railing and step onto it. "Jack I'm flying." Rose said starring at the beautiful sea that was painted orange by the sun. "Come Josephine my flying machine going up she goes up she goes." Jack sang sweatly theN moved into kiss Rose The two passionately kissed for what seemed like hours but was mere seconds.

"Jay close you eyes." Cameron sad softly and Jay closed his eyes Cameron then took Jays large hand and told him to take hold of the rail on the crows nest Jay grabbed on then stood up and Cameron did the same. "It's beautiful Cam." Jay said as he felt Cameron's rough hands hold his. "My dear star is so beautiful it shines so bright in the night." Cameron softly hummed then kissed Jay they both melted into the kiss enjoying the embrace of each others lips.

_That's the last time Titanic ever saw day light. Rose said. "Yes it was tragic." Jay replied. "So we're up to dusk the night of the sinking only six hours to go." Mr. Lovett said. "Amazing there's Smith and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning and he's ordering more speed." Mr. Bowden said. "He's got 26 years of experience going against him. He thinks anything big enough to sink the ship they'll see in enough time to turn but the ships to big wit to small a rudder everything he knows is wrong." Mr, Lovett said then Jay and Rose looked back at te monitors _

Cameron chuckled lightly after he finished kissing Jay. "I didn't think that would work." Cameron said to Jay he only got a amusing chuckle in reply then the two kissed again when they seperated Jay spoke up. "I want you to draw me Cameron." Jay said. "Ok go sit down by the mast and I'll start." Cameron gave in reply Jay then sat down by the mast an Cameron started with Jays sitting figure and blushed a little bit. "Your blushing I don't think Mr. Picasso blushed when he was drawing." Jay said. "Well he paints canvases." Cameron said then went back to drawing Jay. Jack was also busy drawing Rose like one of his 'French girls' he started with the body of Rose then drew the couch and added all the final details to make it perfect. After Cameron finished drawing Jay was amazed at how great it looked he decided it was only right to give Caneron some money for the art so he handed him a fifty sent piece. "Thank you Jay." Cameron said when he recieved the money.

_"My heart was pounding the hole time it was the most erotic moment of my life up until then at least." Rose said. "So what happened next?" One of them asked. "You mean did we do it? So to disappoint you Mr. Bowden Jack was very profetional." Rose replied_

"Thank you." Jay said then kissed Cams cheek. "Eh what are you kids doin up ere?" On of the sailors said Jay and Cam quickly slid down the ropes of the mast and ran until they came to the lower decks they saw a great car painted green, white, and blue which Cam was examining. "Hmm." Jay said Cameron got the idea and went to the cars back door he opened it for Jay and Jay walked in. "Thank You." Jay said Cam then went to the driver side. "Where to sir?" Cameron asked trying to sound like a gentleman. "Above the stars." Jay whispered in his ear then pulled him into the back seat and they began to passionately kissed. Jack and Rose had just managed to get away from avoid Cals lap dog they were in the same lot as Cam and Jay they cane across a car that was red, gold, and black colored Jack acted like a gent when Rose asked him to open the door saying 'hmm' Jack went to the drivers side. "Where to Miss." he asked. "To the stars." Rose whispered then then pulled him into the back the two stared into each others eyes. "You nervous?" Jack quietly asked. "No." Rose replied then kissed Jacks hand an looked up at him. "Put your hands on me Jack." Rose said Then Jack passionately kissed her.

(Note: oh and guys since this is a movie remake I will not write sex seines). "You're trembling." Cam said looking up at Jay who had just finished what Cam started. "Don't worry I'll be ok." He said then laid his head on Cams sweaty chest. "You're trembling." Rose said looking up at the exhausted Jack. "Don't worry I'll be alright." Jack said then laid his head on Roses chest. Both couples left and went to the front of the ship laughing about wait they just did Jay looked at Cam with a confident smirk on his face this only made Cam chuckle. "when this ship docks I'm leaving with you." Jay said while Jack and Rose were kissing after getting the same plan to leave with a officer looking down at them not knowing the officer chuckled at the romance happening but Cal who came up with a plan was not to happy. Suddenly a iceburg hit they tried to avoid it but the hull got damaged they all felt the shudder of te ship getting hit it felt bad so Jack, Rose, Cam, and Jay decided to go tell the about what happened but Cal had the officers take Jacks jacket off and pull out the diamond that Rose was stealing Cam knew that Cals lapdog had planted but when he was about to say something Jack was taken away.

After they all left Cal kept Rose in the room Cal was angeru he smacked Rose and began to yell but he was ordered by the captain to go to the top deck. The officers got life boats ready for the impending sinking shouting orders and yells at each other. While Rose and her family waited for some info but Rose became tired of waiting so she questioned one o the designers of the ship when she found out that the boat was sinking they walked up to the too deck. Jack was in trouble himself he was about to get beatin by Cals lapdog.

~awhile later~

Cam an Jay were busy looking for Jack and Rose when they came across them they were wet and tired when they busted the door open. "Hey what are you doing you'll have to pay for that you know that's white star line property." The man barked at them. "Shut up!" The four people gave in reply they then walked to a door that had been closed. "Open this door." Jack said go back down the main stair well." The man said. "Open the gate right now!" Jack yelled. "Go back to the main stair well like I told you." The man gave in reply. Come on then men help me!" Jack said trying to pull off a. bench with the help of some friends. "1, 2, 3!" Jack yelled an the men charged at the gate breaking it down a lot o the people went over and one of them knocked the guy out who rug used to let them through. When they got to the top deck they saw all the people panicking. "What's the use no body's listening to us any way." A violinist said. "Well they don't listen to us at dinner either come on let's play 'Orpheus'." the violen leader said then they started to play they group that w are with right now (as in me and you the reader).Ran past hearing the sweet tune of the song.

"I'm not going with out." Rose said. "You have to." Jack replied. "No Jack." She said. "Get in the boat Rose Jack said. "No Jack." She said. "Yes Rose get on the boat." Jack said. "Yes Rose get on the boat My god look at you you look a fright here." Cal said then took off his jacket and put it on Rose. "Go on I'll gat the next one." Jack said. "No not with out you." Rose said. "I'll be alright I'm a survivor now go get on." Jack said. " I have a arrangement on the other side of the bout we three can get off safely." Cal said. "See we've got our own boat to catch." Jack said then Jay and Rose were forced onto the boat as the boat lowered Jay and Rose looked up while Cam and Jack looked down Cal and Jack were talking but Cam didn't pay attention. Cam waved to Jay who had tears in his eyes while Cameron did also suddenly Jay and Rose jumped back onto the ship so Cam and Jack ran to meet them Jay rushed into Cams arms. "Jay your so stupid why did you do that huh? Your so stupid Jay." Cam said as he kissed Jay lovingly while Jack and Rose were exchanging kisses also. "You jump I jump Cam I couldn't leave you." Jay said. "I love you Jay I'm with you now and forever we'll think of a way to get off this ship." Cam said

Suddenly a shot was heard it came from Cal who was chasing after Rose and Jack after he pushed Cam and Jay out of his way. When they got up they looke around for Cal but he was already far gone a Lou boom was heard this was the sound of sparks flying so they quickly got up to the top deck and kept looking for Cal but there were just to many people to find him. "Right that's it then." They heard a violinist's say as water flooded more and more onto the ship "good by boys and good luck." They all said but one staid and began to play 'near my god to thee' the others came back and began to play with him every thing was flooding now and people ran to the back of the ship which was the only place not sinking and th. Few that could got I to the life boats that remained while others sat and waited for the end to come. "gentlemen it has been a privilege playing with you tonight." One of the violinist's said as more and more water came at them. Jack and Rose met Cam and Jay at the back of the ship. "Are you two alright?" Jay asked. "Yes." The two replied then they all ran up a platform. "We go through the valley of the shadows of death." A man said. "You wanna walk faster through that valley their Jack sai making the man move faster.

The ship began to turn upwards in the air but Cam, Jack, Jay, and Rose were able to get to the top after they passed a priest saying the 'hail Mary'. "We're gonna make it sis." Jay said his sister looked around then turned to look at Jack. "Jack this is where we first met." She said then buried her face I. His chest he kissed her forehead people began to slide down into the water as the ship turned upwards more and more some even jumped from the sides deciding that it was better to not be in the cold water. below. The power wen off without understanding but what was worse was that the ship had split off I to two pieces the back half came back to regular level killing people who had already been in the water. More people slid down the ship Jay an Cam climbed onto the rail with the ship now standing straight up in the air Jack and Rose ha down the same but more people kept falling and hitting things.

The last half of the ship began to sink so Jay and Cam follows Jacks instructions 'take a deep breath when I say'. "Now!" Jack yelled and try all went under the water Cam, Rose, and Jay came back up but Jack was nowhere to be seen. The water was teaming with people in the water. Jay turned around and saw Jack hit someone Jay then grabbed Cams hand and swam for a large plank that could support the two of them on it they both climbed on top and huddled together to keep warm.

~sometime later~

"I love you Jay." Cam said calmly with a sore throat. "Be quiet Cam don't you say your goodbyes we're gonna make it Cam do you understand me?" Jay asked. "But I'm so cold Jay." Cam gave in response. "You listen to me Cameron Roberts we're gonna get out of here and we are gonna live together forever just the two of us and we're gonna die old together ok we won't die here not like this it's not for you or me." Jay said. "I-J can't f-feel m-my body J-Jay." Cam gave in reply. "Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me Cam you brought joy into my life I want to keep that joy so promise me that you won't give up." Jay said. "Ok I promise I won't give up." They then held each other an fell asleep waiting for the boats. They woke up to someone crying and saying come back they looked over and saw that it was Rose so they started telling come back also when they saw the boat. "I'll never let go Jack I promise." She said Rose then quickly seam across to a dead man with a whistle and began to blow getting the attention of the boat.

_"1500 people went intto the sea when Titanic sank from under us there were 20 boats floating near by and only 1 came back 1 6 were saved from the water my brother, me, and brother in law included 6 out of 1500 after ward the 700 people had nothing to do but wait wait to die wait to live wait for a absolution that would never come." Rose said_

Rose and the other survivors sat in the boat when they saw the near ship 'The Carpathia' they paddled towards it and try all sat abroad. Jay saw Cal walk down the steps so Cam and Jay his their faces and Rose did the same but they never took their eyes off of him. "Oh sir I don't think you'll find anyone down here this is all steerage." The officer said then Cal walked around.

_thats the last time I ever saw him he married of corse and inherited his millions but the crash of 29 hit his interests hard and he put a pistol in his mouth that year or so we read." Rose said_

"Can I take your name please?" A man asked Jay and Cam. "Jay Roberts and Cameron Roberts." Jay answered for them then te man went to Rose. "Can I take your name please?" He asked Rose. "Dawson. Rose Dawson." She replied then looked up at the 'Statue of Liberty'.

_"We never found anything on Jack or Can no record of them at all." Mr. Bowden said. "No there wouldn't be would there and I've never spoke to about him I anyone not even your grandfather. A women's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson and that he saved me in every way a person can be saved I don't even have a picture of him he exists now only in my memory. Rose said she then walked out to the back I the ship and stood up on the rails she pille out 'the heart of the ocean' and threw it into the waters Cam and Jay then held each other remembering all the sadness they had been through Rose lied in her room with all her photos of memories of when she did great things then she fell asleep and had the same dream that Jay was having._

Rose and her brother walked into the large room after the workers opened the doors on the Titanic's room that had the clock. Cam and Jack turned around to see their loved ones and held their hands out for them to take so they took the hand Jay held Cameron's and Rose held Jacks then both couples engaged into a lovable passionate kiss under te Crystal made glass.

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I MYSELF AM ALREADY GETTING STARTED ON ANOTHER STORY**


End file.
